Tsunade's Sexy Justsu
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Tsunade is bored and decides to have some fun with the other busty women of the village.


Tsunade's Sexy Justsu

It was a warm sunny day in Konoha also known as the village hidden in the leafs and the 5th Hokage was feeling a little warm and bored.

Lady Tsunade was sitting behind her huge wooden desk which was piled high with ninja reports, complains from villagers, ninja missions that needed to be assigned, medical reports that as the head of the village hospital it was her job to give a second look at. As Tsunade sat there going thru all her paper work she suddenly could take it no more so with a giant breath that caused her enormous white shiny round smooth double TT cupped breast to push out even more and her loose sage green kimono and white loose undershirt to stretch out.

Tsunade then stood from her huge leather chair and walked over to one of the huge arched windows in her office before pushed in open. As the window opened Tsunade was hit in her hot face and across the top of the exposed skin cleavage of her enormous breast by a gentle cool breeze it was not much as the temp was over 60% in the shade but it was something. As Tsunade stood at her window she looked out onto the village it was a nice place to live save for the fact it had not one gambling place or one lesbian night club where she could have a little fun with some of the more busty women of the village.

As Tsunade stood there looking she began to think of those busty villagers there was first the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan named Hinata she was a shy woman that would hide any time her crush Naruto was around and would sometimes faint at the sight of him Tsunade knew given the time she could turn the shy girl into a lesbian slut for her pleasure the young woman was mysterious what with her shoulder length dark purple strait hair, solid white eyes that allowed her to use her clans special technique, she had a pair of enormous pale white round double KK cupped breast that she kept hidden by a bulky tan zip up jacket a jacket she wanted to rip off the girl so she could have fun with her plump enormous tits, she wore dark blue pants that hugged a round plump basketball sized pair of butt cheeks and final a pair of black ankle sandals on her huge bare feet.

Then there was the slutty blonde Ino Yamanaka she was the owner of the Konaha flower shop but also the village slut it was no secret almost every villager knew she was what with the outfit that Ino wore an outfit that made Tsunade horny every time she saw the woman and wanted to rip to shreds so she could make the long strait haired blonde ponytailed slut hers the outfit was a skin tight sleeveless dark purple leather shirt that almost looked like it would rip apart as it was stretched over two enormous round Double KK cupped and showed her thick huge bottle sized nipples thru it, under this she had on white bandages that wrapped around her whole stomach that had lately started turning into a large round potbelly do to her eating like a pig, then around her waist and butt she wore a skin tight dark purple leather skirt that only came down to right belong her round huge plump white butt cheeks each of which was wrapped in white bandages as were her hips and thighs, her legs were completely bare but had huge thick volleyball sized muscles at her calves and a black fishnet stocking from her left knee down to her ankle and finally there were her black leather ankle high sandals on her huge bare feet.

Next was the snake shinobi of Konaha Anko Mitarashi who was the trainer of the young ninja she ran the second part of the chuunin exams she was a special jounin and in Tsunade's mind one sexy shinobi as she wore a skin tight black fishnet shirt that showed off her enormous pale white round shiny smooth jiggle double MM cupped breast, over this was an open tan ankle length long sleeve jacket that stretched over some huge muscler arm that were the size of volleyballs and looked as though it would rip to shreds each time Anko flexed her arms, she also wore a black leather strait skirt that hugged her wide thick hips and her huge round plump butt under which she wore a pair of black fishnet panties, Anko's thigh's and calves were thick with huge muscles from all the training she did in the forest of death she wore on both legs from her knee to her ankles black fishnet stockings and on her huge bare feet she wore black ankle high sandals. The only part of Anko that Tsunade found could use some work was the woman's hair it was black and held up in the back and no matter what she said Anko would never let it down. But Tsunade still found the snake shinobi sexy.

Then there was the brown haired ox horn hair styled weapons mistress Tenten she was one of the villages best weapon using jounin she had hundreds of scrolls that held all kinds of ninja weapons but she only ever carried three on her back. Tsunade found the weapon using jounin sexy for she had enormous white round double KK cupped breast that she covered in a white Chinese style sleeveless shirt that showed off her huge fat nipples, below these she wore a pair of skin tight pair of dark red pants that hugged her wide hips and huge plump round butt finally Tenten wore like all shinobi black leather ankle high sandals on her huge barefeet. But what made Tsunade almost gush at her fat hairy pussy was the rumor she'd heard about Tenten owning a sex toy scroll filled with every sex toy there was from dildos to massive strap-on that could tear a woman in half.

Next was her very own assistant Shizune the clothing that she wore always made Tsunade hot as it was a tight black kimono with long waist length wide sleeves which hide Shizune's thick huge basketball sized biceps and forearms, it did have a neckline that plunged down far enough to show off the deep foot long cleavage of Shizune's enormous round shiny smooth double MM cupped white breast the kimono was also very tight over what she knew had to be a huge round smooth white potbelly but she was never able to see it as Shizune wore a dark red sash that no matter what she did would not come undone but that didn't mean she didn't see anything as the kimono only came down to right under Shizune's huge round smooth plump butt cheeks so whenever she had Shizune bend over to pick up a paper she would drop on purpose she would get to see the tight black kimono rise up and show off Shizune plump round white butt in its black pair of tight fishnet panties something she did alot, besides her kimono Shizune wore under it a short sleeve tight black fishnet shirt that barely covered her deep cleavage and on her barefeet she wore the custom black ankle high sandals. All of this combine with her strait shoulder length black hair made Shizune very sexy like a female school teacher. Tsunade wanted nothing more than to rip off that mid-calf black kimono and bend Shizune over her thick enormous muscler thighs and spank her plump round jiggle white butt a deep cherry red.

Next was the Hinata's team captain Kurenai Yuhi she was beautiful with dark red eyes and long wild shoulder blade length black hair that framed her pale face and made her look incredible wild. The woman wore a tight white dress that came down to her mid-thigh and looked as if she had wrapped herself in badges as they clung tight to her but it was a dress do to the right dark red sleeve that stretched with huge round muscles and legs that match leading to huge barefeet incased in black ankle sandals. As she thought of Kurenai she felt the urge to grab that dress and rip it off so she could have hot safe sex and make Kurenai scream her name.

Next there was her beautiful pink haired student Sakara Haruno. The young woman was powerful in the art of muscle justu and was very skilled in the medical justu. But when Sakara had first start as her student the girl's chest was nearly flat as a board so she had given the young woman so special sake that she had invented for herself. The sake was special as it caused a woman's chest to grow with her chakra the more powerful the bigger the breast and for Sakura it had worked causing her large D cups to swell up to an enormous double SS cup. As they swelled she had noticed Sakara's sleeveless dark red shirt become tighter across them especially when she used her power but it never ripped off though the seams looked as though they would burst off her, but her breast had not been the only things to grow with the power of the sake no Sakura's butt and legs had grown as well her large plump butt had grown into enormous round pair of fleshly orbs that stranded the skin tight black shorts that Sakura wore to the point of bursting. At the same time Sakura's thighs and calves had swelled into enormous round shiny orbs that oozed power whenever the her student felted her legs to fight or jump it amazed her how the sake had change the young woman even going so far as to grow her arms as well with thick enormous muscle that she liked to show off around the village. At first she was curious to the other transformations but had found out her student had changed her recipe a little to cause it so now she to had a powerful muscler body to match her power. As she thought about this she lifted her right arm and pulled the sleeve of her sage green kimono jacket back along with her loose white shirt to reveal her enormous bare right arm that was bulging with muscle as she felted her arm a wave of powerful chakra shot from her arm and destroyed her enormous oak desk. As her desk fail apart she smiled and thought about how good her swelled muscles felt and how good it would be to use them to rip all of her students cloths off.


End file.
